The present invention generally relates to gas turbine engine exhausts, and more particularly, but not exclusively, to devices used in gas turbine engine exhausts. Gas turbine engines operate in a variety of conditions and produce exhaust flow at a variety of mass flow rates, temperatures, and pressures. The exhaust flow and components of the gas turbine engine may produce a distinct thermal signature when the gas turbine engine is operating. Blocking the view of an external observer into a hot section of a gas turbine engine remains an area of interest. Unfortunately, some existing systems often fall short of desired performance relative to certain applications. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.